As multimedia technology develops and integrated technology of a circuit develops, electronic devices that use various multimedia functions have become smaller in size and are now very widely used. Moreover, an electronic device may have a communication function of mobile communication and may provide various additional services such as camera photographing, data communication, moving picture reproduction, audio reproduction, messenger, schedule management, and alarm functions, as well as an audio dedicated communication function. As a result, various programs that can use such functions are used and various input methods that can use a program installed in the electronic device exist.
Particularly, as touch screen technology of an electronic device develops, an instruction may be input on a touch screen using various input means such as a hand or a stylus pen. For example, a touch screen of an electronic device may include an input sensor that can input an instruction using an input means such as a hand and an input sensor that can input an instruction using an input means such as a stylus pen. When inputting an instruction on a touch screen using an input means such as a stylus pen, in order to not perform an input of an unintended instruction through an input means such as a hand, the electronic device may be controlled with a palm rejection function. When a user inputs an instruction on a touch screen using an input means such as a stylus pen, the user's hand may be positioned on the touch screen and thus a natural writing or drawing posture can be maintained using an input means such as a stylus pen and thus a delicate operation can be performed.
An electronic device having a palm rejection function offers an advantage in that it allows a user's hand to be freely positioned on a touch screen in a mode that inputs an instruction with a separate input means such as a stylus pen; however, there is a disadvantage in that it does not allow for the user to perform a touch input through a hand on the touch screen thereof.